Operation: Scare Sakura
by Love From Vikky
Summary: Another exercise... Boring? Maybe not!!! Now complete, must R&R! (Team 7/Saku) (mainly kaka/saku)
1. Kakashi's First Try

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
* * *  
Scaring Sakura will be fun, I would think. I know that I will enjoy it  
thought Hatake Kakashi before falling asleep one night.  
* * *  
Haruno Sakura looked over at a smiling Naruto before sitting down.  
Sasuke-kun isn't here, so I have to put up with this baka. Crap. Sakura  
thought as Naruto tried to initiate a conversation.  
"So, good morning Sakura-chan." he said nervously.  
"Morning." She replied curtly. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun at all?" she asked  
hopefully.  
"Nope, it's just you and me, me and my Sakura-chan." he said dreamily,  
earning him a prompt bop on the head.  
"I am not YOUR SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" she yelled, her eyebrow twitching madly.  
Suddenly, she heard the familiar shuffling of approaching feet.  
"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she said cheerfully.  
"Hmf," he replied, as usual, as he plopped down on a rock.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"Good morning, class!" said Kakashi in a happy voice. He was met with  
shrieks from Sakura, a nod from Naruto, and silence from Sasuke.  
"Okay then. today's mission!" he said, pausing to clear his throat and  
reveal a paper bag. "Today, I will take you into the forest at the edge of  
the village. I will give each of you a rock, and you must try to steal  
everyone else's stone. Whomever gets out of the forest with all four stones  
first will be dubbed the most successful."  
"We have to fight for them?" said Sakura nervously, glancing at her  
beloved.  
"Correct." Kakashi replied.  
"Wait a sec! There are only three of us here, so how can we get four  
stones?" cried Naruto.  
"Dunce, I will also be participating," said the sensei. Sakura and Naruto  
groaned.  
* * *  
Sakura walked through the forest, hoping that she wouldn't meet anyone.  
I'm nothing against Sasuke-kun, Kakashi, and Naruto! This sucks! With an  
almighty sigh, she continued, until a sound in the bushes made her look up.  
"Ino! What are YOU doing here?" asked Sakura.  
"Well, I wanted to take a hike today. Why are YOU here?" replied the  
blonde.  
"I'm on a stupid mission. I have to steal everyone else's stone," said  
Sakura, holding it out to show Ino.  
"Can I take a closer lo-" the girl started, but was suddenly knocked to the  
ground by a kick from Naruto.  
"Naruto! What the hell do you think you are doing?" shrieked Sakura.  
"That isn't Ino, it's Sasuke. I've been following him," replied the  
smirking blonde as he pointed to a muttering Sasuke. The raven-haired boy  
leapt up, promptly attacking Naruto. The assault pushed the fox-boy into  
Sakura, forcing them both to the ground.  
"Wow, never thought I'd see the day I'd be lying on Sakura," groaned Naruto  
as he faced the girl beneath him, and was promptly faced with a good smack.  
Naruto looked over his shoulder.  
"Crap! Sasuke's gone! I'll get back to you later, babe!" he called as he  
bounded into the forest.  
"Oi. alone again," said Sakura as she gingerly brushed the dirt off of her.  
Once again, she headed off slowly in the direction that the two boys went.  
She had walked for about ten minutes before stopping.  
"Sakura." said a voice, breathing down the back of her neck. She whipped  
around, kunai in hand, to look into the eyes of Sasuke.  
"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she started happily, before her smile fell. "You've come  
to take my stone, haven't you?"  
"No, Sakura. Mine was taken a while ago by Kakashi-sensei. But there is  
something I'm here to steal from you." he said mysteriously. Sakura hadn't  
noticed how close the two were until now, and her heart beat furiously as  
her stomach flopped and brain froze as Sasuke bent down to her. "I have  
come for your heart."  
"I love you." Sakura said as she leaned up to him.  
"Nothing is as it seems," the boy replied before their lips locked and her  
eyes closed. Inner Sakura was crying in happiness as she felt arms wrap  
around her waist and a tongue enter her mouth. She heard a slight poof at  
one point, but ignored it. That is, until she felt herself being picked up  
off the ground by strong arms and opened her eyes.  
"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, shoving  
herself away as she looked up at Kakashi. "Holy Kuso! Oh my God!!!" she  
shrieked, spitting profusely.  
Seconds later, a smirking Sasuke dropped down from the trees, and Naruto  
came running in with concern in his eyes as he saw a smiling Kakashi  
leering at his beloved, who was lying on the ground and foaming at the  
mouth.  
"What the hell happened here," he cried. Sasuke whispered something in the  
boy's ear, and his mouth dropped open.  
"Holy crap, Kakashi you perv!!!!"  
"It was not without reason, dunce," said the sensei, blushing as he held up  
all four stones.  
"Oi." the students cried in unison.  
* * *  
*Ducks as people hrow food * EEEK! This was my first fanfic, oi! I thought  
it would be a funny thought! *ducks and runs away * 


	2. Kakashi's Second Try

Disclaimer: I. don't.own.Naruto! *-_- *Twitch twitch*  
* * *  
The next day.  
Sakura wandered over to the meeting spot, wondering what the next training  
exercise would be. She was hoping Sasuke would be there already, so she  
could forget about yesterday by basking in his beauty. However, no such  
luck.  
She had no such luck; once again only Naruto was there. With an almighty  
sigh, she wandered over.  
"Are you okay, Sasukra-chan?" asked Naruto quickly, seeing his beloved so  
depressed.  
"I'm STILL scared from yesterday," the girl confessed.  
"I would be too! That guy has some nerve tricking you like that! Yadda  
yadda yadda." Naruto rambled on angrily, while Sakura sat deep in thought  
about the day before and how to possibly get back at her sensei. Well, she  
was until Sasuke walked in.  
"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" she said, her breezy attitude returning.  
"Hmf," he said, again, as usual. But this time, she noticed a small grin on  
his face as he said it.  
"IT WASN'T FUNNY!!!" screamed Naruto at Sasuke, who was obviously  
remembering what he had witnessed the day before.  
Hence, Naruto ranted, Sasuke smirked, and Sasuke sat for and hour and a  
half before their sensei arrived.  
"Good morning, class!" said the man cheerily.  
Sakura couldn't make herself look at him, much less yell at him. She stayed  
quiet and reserved.  
"Okay then, today's exercise. You will all try to find a scroll I have  
hidden in the forest. I will be hanging around, but only because some of  
you punks could wander off."  
A half hour later.  
"Begin!" said Kakashi as all three students zipped off.  
* * *  
Sakura perched in a tree, thinking out loud.  
"Hmmm. Maybe if I find the scroll, Kakashi will respect me more! I'm not  
his little girlfriend; he can't just walk over and kiss me! Ha, yeah." She  
closed her eyes, dreaming of revenge. Suddenly, she sensed a chakra and  
looked around, not taking out a kunai (they weren't supposed to attack this  
time, right?).  
"Naruto!" said Sakura, relieved that it wasn't Sasuke.  
"Hi, Sakura-chan! I was just thinkin', maybe we could look for the scroll  
TOGETHER. I mean, it might take less time and everything, and I'd have  
someone to talk to!" Naruto grinned hopefully.  
"Yeah, I think that would be great!" said Sakura. She held her tongue from  
saying 'Kakashi couldn't get me if YOU'RE around' as she saw the look f joy  
on his face.  
"YAHOO!" C'mon, let's go!" he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her  
around the forest.  
"Naruto, baka! Stop!" called Sakura as another twig scratched her face, her  
hair got more ruffled, and her clothes got a little dirtier. "I said STOP!"  
"What?" asked Naruto, turning to the heaving girl behind him.  
"We. don't.need.to go. so.fast." she huffed. Naruto shrugged and wrapped  
his arm around her.  
"Good idea, babe! More time together!" he said, before he was bopped on the  
head.  
"Oi, I just don't wanna get dirty!" said Sakura as she brushed herself off.  
"Ohhhhh.." moaned Naruto, rubbing his head. "You know, I think I hear  
Sasuke running around. I'm gonna go annoy him for a bit, then I'll find you  
later!" Then he bounded off into the forest.  
"Alone again." sighed Sakura. "Wait a sec! I should be happy! Now I can go  
find this idiot scroll!" She leapt up, and continued her searching at a  
rapid pace.  
"If I find it, I can prove to Sasuke that I am stronger than he thinks I  
am, show Naruto I am not his 'little babe', and make Kakashi respect me! Ha  
ha, ahahahahaha!" She laughed in a slightly evil tone.  
A half hour later.  
Sakura huffed tiredly as she dropped into the clearing. Before her was a  
scroll, which was a vivid blue color. She walked over to it carefully,  
feeling the sunlight on her (well, she was in a clearing.). Happily, she  
placed her hand on it, preparing to lift it when a chill ran down her back.  
She turned, and realized she was about an inch from Kakashi's vest! (Think  
of the height.)  
"Auugh! Geez, sensei, don't do that!" she cried as she fell backwards in  
shock.  
"Sorry, Sakura-chan," he said, helping her up. Sakura blushed  
uncontrollably as she looked up at the teacher.  
"I put the scroll here because I knew you would find it," he said casually.  
"Sasuke would, of course, look in the dark places, and Naruto would  
probably walk right by." Sakura felt her throat grow tight as she watched  
him bend down.  
"And no, I don't think finding the scroll would make me respect you, you  
sweet little girl," he said with a smirk.  
'What the hell? This is really scary!' screamed Inner Sakura.  
Suddenly, Kakashi leaned in quickly, about to grab Sakura around the waist  
and lock lips, when a sudden flash of orange hit the man upside the head.  
"Naruto!" cried Sakura happily as the huffing boy gasped for air. "Am I  
glad to see you!"  
"Heh. stopped him this time, eh Sakura-chan?" he said happily as he looked  
down at where the sensei should have been, but swore as he realized that  
the idiot teacher had gotten away.  
"Don't worry Naruto, he won't come back for now," said Sakura happily as  
she leapt up and wrapped her arms around Naruto, and kissed him on the  
cheek as a sign of gratitude. Just then, Sasuke walked in.  
"Eh?" he said, looking at the blushing Sakura, grinning Naruto, and the  
scroll.  
* * *  
Note: Hey, thanks for the reviews on Chapter 1, keep writing! I like to  
hear from you all!  
Next time: Sakura reviews her feeling for her team mates, and has some  
creepish dreams. 


	3. Sakura's Dream Sequence

Disclaimer: You know what I mean.  
Author's Notes: Thanks for all the support! I don't know whether to turn  
this into a Saku/ Naru Saku/ Sasu or a Saku/ Kaka fic, so please tell me!  
(Or maybe I will make this a longer series, w/ a bit of everyone one at a  
time?)  
* * *  
Sakura sighed as she lay on her bed, the moonlight lightly shining through  
her window.  
"I don't get it. Why would that perverted sensei want to kiss ME? I'm not  
like that. I love Sasuke-kun, not some guy who's, like, ten years older  
than me!" She rolled over onto her side.  
"Naruto. I'm not really sure about him anymore. He really likes me, and is  
sweet about it (when he isn't calling me his babe!). He never had a family,  
so doesn't know how to direct his feelings. But despite his efforts to be  
cool and powerful, he's just a screw-up in life. But he tries so hard! And  
I know he would take care of me if I ever needed him."  
* * *  
She felt the cool sea breeze ruffle her hair, and the dying sunlight warm  
her skin. Waves gently lapped at her feet, and her emerald eyes closed  
dreamily. She rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed contentedly as he  
gently rubber her back.  
"Sakura-chan." he asked, his voice soft and sincere.  
"Hm?" she replied sleepily.  
"We had a great day, eh? I mean, coming to the beach and all," he said,  
slightly nervous. "And I was just thinking that. maybe we could do this all  
again someday." She looked up at his hopeful face that was so close to  
hers.  
"I would like that very much," she responded happily as nuzzled her head  
comfortably on his shoulder.  
" I mean. this is all like a dream to me. finally getting to be with you."  
the boy said meekly.  
"It is for me, too," she interjected, moving her lips to his in a kiss.  
He tasted like miso ramen! Naruto! You could at least brush your teeth  
better before kissing someone!  
* * *  
Sakura woke up with a jolt, inwardly screaming at the frightening dream.  
"Ack! My lips were touching Naruto's? EEEWWW!!!" she cried, gagging before  
she settled herself back down.  
"Hmmm. now Sasuke-kun would be a great boyfriend, I'm sure. He is cold and  
mean to me now, but I know that once I express my true feelings, he will  
sweep me off my feet in a perfect kiss!" She sighed.  
"Well, maybe not that much, but at least he'll realize how much I care, and  
just maybe will say that he loves me too." She glanced at the clock, which  
read 1:03 AM.  
"I know that he's had a tough life, but all he needs is a little lovin' to  
set him straight! Damn right" she reassured herself, shifting comfortable  
under the covers.  
* * *  
"Sasuke-kun, good morning!" she cried happily, waving to the dark-haired  
boy who just walked over to the meeting place.  
"Eh." he said, giving her a slight smile before settling himself on a rock  
to wait.  
She gazed at him admiringly, noting his gentle face, sleek hair, and  
comfortable pose. She loved everything about him.swoon.  
"Sakura?" said a dark voice suddenly, startling the girl. She looked up at  
Sasuke, who had moved without her noticing and was now right in front of  
her.  
"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she said gleefully, her heart beating furiously.  
"May I speak with you in private for a moment?" he inquired, his voice  
showing only the faintest hint of warmth.  
"Of course, Sasuke-kun!" she said, her Inner Self leaping up and down in  
ecstasy.  
She followed him into the shelter of the nearby trees, despite Naruto's  
angry yells and protests. Sasuke leaned against a tree, and Sakura stood  
next to him.  
"Wh-what is it, Sasuke-kun?" she asked gently. She looked at him, and was  
taken aback by the fact that he was looking at her. Deeply.  
"I know that, well. you've liked me since were little," he started, pausing  
slightly. "And I just want you to know that I like you too."  
Sakura blushed deeply, her Inner Self passing out from joy.  
"I was wondering. maybe we could meet up sometime." he continued, while  
Sakura froze herself, waiting for the rest.  
"S-Sure, Sasuke-kun! I would love that!" she replied shyly, already  
thinking of what to wear.  
"Good. Meet me here at 9:00 tonight." With that, he walked back to the  
meeting spot.  
THAT NIGHT  
Sakura made sure she looked nice, and headed out the door. Each footstep  
brought her closer to her one true love, Uchiha Sasuke.  
Inner Sakura was celebrating as she reached the spot and found Sasuke  
waiting. He eyes her questioningly.  
'Are those clothes really comfortable?" he asked, noting her skirt and nice  
shirt.  
"Um. yeah? Why, Sasuke-kun?" she replied nervously.  
"Well, when I said meet up. I meant for training!"  
* * *  
Sakura popped her eyes open.  
"Oh my god. what is with me tonight? So many romantic dreams!" she said,  
looking at her clock, which now read 3:19 AM. "But I had Sasuke." she  
crooned, drooling.  
"Ack! I better not start thinking about Kakashi-sensei, or I'll dream about  
him! But maybe underneath that ask he is really hot. He's a tough guy  
though. Mysterious, frickin' perverted." She involuntarily drifted off to  
sleep.  
* * *  
"Sakura. wake up," said her silver-haired teacher as he shook the girl's  
shoulders until she woke up. "When you didn't return from the mission, we  
all got worried."  
Sakura moaned and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the dim light that  
remained. She shifted uncomfortably as she realized that she was up against  
a tree.  
"Wha-?" she interjected sleepily.  
"Were you attacked?" he asked worriedly, looking her over briefly for signs  
of struggle.  
"No, I think I'm okay. what's going on?" she replied, yawning.  
"Uh. do you remember?" Sakura shook her head.  
"I sent you guys out to the forest," he said, motioning to the trees around  
them. "You were whining about how early it was, and how you shouldn't have  
to go find a pet cat." The man said, not realizing that he still had his  
hands on her shoulders.  
"You must have fallen asleep. I sent Sasuke and Naruto home, because it is  
getting late. Naruto was practically wetting himself with worry."  
"Er, sensei? Do you mind letting go of my shoulders?" she asked, coming  
back to her senses. He let go, finally noticing his grip on the girl.  
"Oi. get up. I'll walk you home," said the sensei. He stretched out a  
gloved hand to her, helping her up.  
The two walked out of the forest, towards the girl's house. It was silent,  
both trying to absorb the evening atmosphere. Until they reached the  
house, that is, which was dark and empty.  
"Your parent's aren't home?" Kakashi asked, mild interest in his tone of  
voice.  
"Nah, they aren't home much," the pink-haired girl replied. She noticed,  
with slight discomfort, that the teacher was staring at her.  
"Er. sensei? What is it?" she asked nervously.  
"I need you to do me a favor, Sakura. Close your eyes."  
"Um. okay." Sakura closed her eyes nervously.  
She suddenly felt hit lips on her own, a hand holding the back of her head,  
and another hand on her waist. She tried to squirm away. But all the energy  
she had from sleeping seemed to melt away as she fell slightly limp in his  
arms. After about a minute, he let her go.  
"Erm. yeah. training tomorrow, and I won't bother to tell you where,  
because you'll be sick by then," said the teacher.  
"Eh?" asked Sakura dreamily.  
"Well. I'd wanted to do that for a long time, but." he sniffed, and  
suddenly sneezed. "I've had a cold for the past week."  
* * *  
Sakura woke up with her alarm, screaming.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID THAT TEACHER DO TO ME?! Invading my mind!" she shrieked  
as she got ready to leave for training.  
"Although. maybe he does kiss that nice."  
* * *  
Note: I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET SUGGESTIONS FOR THE COUPLINGS! I NEED  
TO KNOW WHO GETS WITH SAKURA. PS- Check out my poems? REVIEW! 


	4. Forbidden Fruit

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews!  
THIS IS NOW OFFICIALLY A SAKU/KAKA FIC! If you don't like that, I'm working  
on Naru/Saku and Saku/Sasu fics. Check back later!  
* * *  
Sakura sat quietly at the meeting spot for the day. Naruto seemed to sense  
her discomfort, and left her alone. Sasuke didn't seem to mind the quiet,  
but almost looked curious.  
'I wish I knew who I really like. When I was with Naruto yesterday. it was  
nice. I kinda liked his company. But Sasuke, I'm almost detaching myself  
from him. And Kakashi sensei. I don't know.' She sat there in romantic  
confusion as the morning wore on.  
Two hours later.  
"Hello, class!" said Kakashi as he walked over. All three of the students  
just glared tiredly.  
"Right, today's mission. a lost cat. We have to find it. We will be looking  
in the forest, once again."  
A half hour later.  
"We will meet back here in two hours! Ready, steady, go!" With that, the  
team ambled off into the forest boredly.  
Sakura kept a kunai in hand, not willing to submit to Kakashi anymore.  
"I could never go for him. he is older, and not punctual, and always  
reading perverted books." her Inner Self was halfheartedly agreeing The  
girl found thinking about her teacher was mentally exhausting.  
"I wish I had company. I'm getting lonely." she thought out loud. Somehow,  
she felt empty and drained recently.  
"Damn that Kakashi. Whatever he did to me is really getting tiresome."  
"Now now, Sakura-chan, don't start damning people you don't really know,"  
said an all-too familiar voice from behind her.  
"Sensei." said Sakura as she turned to face the jounin. He walked over to  
her, and placed a finger over her lips.  
"Don't speak. I need to talk to you." His voice was soft and inviting,  
compelling Sakura do to as he wished. She plopped down and waited patiently  
for the man to speak his peace.  
"Sakura-chan. I know this is all weird for you and everything. You are  
obsessed with Sasuke, and cannot see love beyond him. But I myself have an  
obsession, too- you. I confess, it is freaky to be in love with a student.  
but I can't help it."  
Sakura sat through all of this, listening to the normally smooth teacher  
become slightly emotional.  
"I- I couldn't help myself these past few days. I've been choosing  
practices that involve people being alone, just so I could get to you."  
"But now, Sakura, I need you to choose," he said, squatting down in front  
of her, his uncovered eye looking at her pleadingly. "I need to know if you  
an ever love me in return, or if I am wasting my efforts."  
Sakura gasped, her thoughts racing.  
'This is exactly how it is with Sasuke-kun! I love him, but he doesn't  
return my feelings!' she thought, her thought and memories flooding her  
mind.  
She remembered all the times when she had tried to woo Sasuke to her, but  
failed. She remembered all of her pain from the rejected love, and all of  
her loneliness. She remembered her wishes on falling stars. how she wished  
for love. And now, here was someone loving her, worshipping her, and she  
could choose whether to accept or reject their feelings.  
Finally, she remembered the past two days, and how it felt to be kissed  
properly. The feelings of affection, the feelings of desire the jounin felt  
towards her.  
She returned his anxious gaze, a small smile playing on her face.  
"I can love you," she whispered.  
Suddenly, her world spun as she felt a hand grab her around the waist,  
another force her head forward, and hot lips pressing against hers. She  
closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the sensei's neck, returning  
the kiss with passion.  
They both knew that their feelings were disgraceful in society. They both  
realized how difficult it would be to display their love without notice.  
They both knew that the love they felt for each other was 'forbidden  
fruit'.  
'But hey, now, don't I like a challenge?' thought Sakura.  
* * *  
THE END  
PS: as stated at the top, I'm working on Saku/Naru and Saku/Sasu fics, so  
remember that when you review.  
Oh yeah, don't yell at me or anything. (Where I live, it is getting late  
and I'm writing this right before I fall asleep) I'm tired. Leave me be.  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
